Most items that are designed to be toted by users include some type of handle, grasp, strap, or handgrip. For example, purses, handbags, briefcases, infant carriers, backpacks, coolers, luggage, and other cargo items usually have a component that facilitates a user's ability to lift, carry, haul, hoist, and otherwise move the cargo item. For example, many cargo items include a shoulder strap for supporting the cargo load and for distributing the cargo's weight across the user's back or shoulders. Such straps are especially useful when carrying heavier items.
Certain cargo items, however, such as conventional coolers and infant carriers, often do not include a shoulder strap or other weight distributing member. This may be due, at least in part, to the nature of the contents of such items. For example, it would be impractical and unsafe for a user to merely sling the handle of a conventional infant carrier over the shoulder and haul the infant around in such a manner. Similarly, throwing the handle of a conventional cooler over the shoulder and transporting it would likely damage the contents of the cooler and/or spill the food and beverages contained therein. In other words, some cargo items only include handles or handgrips and are intended to be carried by hand and are not designed for use with shoulder straps and other conventional weight distributing components.
However, many users have adapted to these circumstances by hanging such cargo items on their forearms, either in an attempt to multi-task or to partially transfer a fraction of the weight of the cargo item onto the user's hip or onto the user's opposite arm by reaching across the body with the opposite arm to grasp the handle of the cargo item. Regardless of a user's ability to transfer or distribute weight in this manner, the downward force applied on a user's forearm can often be considerable. The handles on such items are not particularly designed to comfortably or safely engage a user's forearm. Repeated and/or long-term hauling of such cargo items on a user's forearm, specifically heavier cargo items, can cause damage to the forearm and may result in muscle injuries and bruising.